tuhstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Hospitality Hostility
Hospitality Hostility is a chapter in the Ex-Chapters. Note(s) Any dialogue that is not being spoken in English is represented with italics and bold text. Plot Regil groaned as she took a seat in Passurle Hospital, having just seen her mother and father into their ward where her mother has been visiting frequently. She has not been coping well since her daughter ran away from home and is sometimes seen on the news for the wrong reasons and her son deciding that life on Amalgem isn't worth it and gone offworld. Although she hated to admit it, Regil didn't blame him. You could never tell when or where the next criminal is going to pop up. Regil rested her forehead in her hand and tried to think of what she could do while she waits for her parents to come back. She barely had any time before an alarm started ringing frantically. Regil's ears perked up at the sound of this. “''EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! WE HAVE A BREAK IN AT THE OVIPHOMO INCUBATION WARD! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!” “Time to be normal,” sighed Regil, rushing into the woman's bathroom and dashed into a cubicle. Within seconds, she sprinted out of the bathroom at top speed, wearing a predominately black dress with purple areas on her sides, back and chest. The black skirt with silver markings on the sides nearly reached her knees and she wore black leather boots over black tights, with pink lipstick. Her identity was hidden by a black mask she wore around her eyes. She continued to sprint through the hospital, dodging panicked Amalgems with great agility. “You doctors are pathetic!” laughed a man, pulling Amalgem Oviphomo eggs out of their incubators and dropping them into a large black bag. He had a green substance running down his chin, which was also all over the room, floor and the doctors, desperately trying to get up, but can't in the slippery mess. “I expected a better challenge from one of the best hospitals on Amalgem!” Regil ran into the room, almost slipping as soon as she came in. “You'll get a better challenge if that's what you want!” she said, getting her balance back. “You're that Normal Lady everyone keeps talking about.” “That's Regular Girl. Put those eggs back now!” she shouted firmly. The man responded by inflating his stomach, then projecting a stream of green slime from his mouth at Regular Girl. She slipped as she tried to jump out of the way, dodging the slime, but falling over on the ground, getting covered in slime anyway. “Don't make me get acidic,” he threatened, running from the room. “Don't make me get too mad,” Regular Girl replied, managing to crawl to the door and to the floor that is clean. She undid the zip on both her slimy boots and kicked them off, making a run after him with a clean floor and clean socks on her feet to run with. The man looked back to see Regular Girl gaining on him. “These eggs are ours!” she shouted, releasing a stream of bubbling green slime. Regular Girl easily dodged this due to much better grip on the floor than before, it landed on the floor and made a faint hissing sound as it started to burn it, but couldn't burn through due to the strength of the building. Regular Girl caught up to the thief and grabbed the bag of eggs before sweeping at his legs, tripping him up. He fell to his side, but quickly turned to see Regular Girl standing there with the bag of eggs. He prepared to release more acidic slime, but Regular Girl grabbed the fire extinguisher next to her and blasted him in the mouth with pressurized water, causing him to cough and gag, unable to use his ability. “If you said ours, than there must be someone else,” said Regular Girl, seeing that the authorities have arrived to arrest the criminal. “Stay back! You get any closer, I'll make these eggs into an Amalgem omelette!” shouted the second man, holding a another black bag of Amalgem Oviphomo eggs. The room was filled with a purple mist, which was choking all the staff in the room, causing them to collapse. “Sir, you don't understand! Those eggs are extremely sensitive to gas, you're going to do them serious harm!” said the lone nurse, able to withstand the gas. “The sooner you let me go, the sooner these eggs will be in the fresh air again!” he shouted back, edging his way around the wall. The nurse didn't know what to do, all the other staff were unconscious, probably needing medical care themselves and she had no way to retrieve the eggs. All of a sudden, the mist started to fade. “Oi! Stop that!” he shouted to the nurse, releasing more purple gas from his mouth, but it only wafted into the vents on the ceiling. The nurse looked around, seeing Regular Girl, still covered in slime, at the door with her hand on a switch. “Sorry Nurse Ralop, thought I should turn the air conditioner on, it was a bit toxic in here,” she smiled, walking in. The man grabbed two eggs from his bag and held them above his head. “Either of you make a move, they're smashed!” Nurse Ralop gasped as she saw the two eggs being held in the air, Regular Girl didn't know what to do. The man smiled as he edged his way towards an open door leading to a dark hallway. “Too bad for you!” he said, turning into the darkness, but gave a scream and backed back into the room when he felt he had run into something, something that gave him a weird, draining feeling. A blue mist followed him in and passed his face as it was sucked into the air conditioner. He yawned and fell backwards. “The eggs!” shrieked Nurse Ralop. Regular Girl dashed forward and dove to the ground, using the slime on her body to slide across the floor and catch the eggs right before they hit the floor. The man fell, his head landing on Regular Girl's back, being saved from hitting the floor hard. He sighed contently while Regular Girl groaned as she wriggled free and stood up, holding the two eggs. “Guess the gas man isn't immune to someone else's gas. Am I always having to come in to save the day, Nurse Ralop?” smiled a woman as she came into the room. Nurse Ralop scratched her head hesitantly. “Uh, no, Director Feeown! I mean, uh....”'' “''Never mind nurse,” Director Feeown smiled to Regular Girl. “If it wasn't for you, the first thief would've got away and we would've lost those two eggs to the second. You're a true hero Regular Girl,” knowing her name from seeing her on the news. Regular Girl blushed. “Um, thanks. But I think I need to get going!” she said, dashing out of the ward and running down the corridor. “Oh! She's gone. And I was going to offer her a reward,” said Director Feeown. Regular Girl dashed into another toilets and into another cubicle. She quickly changed back into her civilian clothes, but the only thing left was to clean her face and slimy pink hair. Regil didn't want to come out of the cubicle in case anyone recognized the slime and her as Regular Girl. She looked down at the toilet and realised the only way to get her hair clean while staying in the cubicle. She took a deep breath and stuck her head into the toilet bowl and flushed, washing off the slime and her lipstick, then used Regular Girl's dress as a towel to mostly dry her hair. She dashed out of the toilets and back to the ward her mother was on. As soon as she sat down, her parents came out. “We're going home now Regil,” said the mother, obviously unhappy. Regil got up, exhausted from everything. “You're looking a bit sweaty, been for a jog around the hospital or something?” her father asked. Regil gave a short laugh, rather excited to properly wash her hair and face when she got home. “Nah, just been a regular day for me.''” Characters * Locations